We Have A Situation
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when you're in a situation that can't be explained? An unrelated three shot. COMPLETED.
1. A Hostage Situation

**We Have A Situation**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: When Hotch, Morgan and Dave come to Emily's home they see the women being held hostage...

A/N: This one was one of my absolute favorites, but it needed some retouching and decided to post it in a new series of oneshots. Most likely will be a three shot, so enjoy.

Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review...

* * *

"A mistake is to commit a misunderstanding." Bob Dylan

* * *

Hotch got out of his car, pocketing the keys and frowning when he stared out at the closed drapes of Emily's new home.

Turning to his two friends he nodded in the direction of the home, causing Dave and Morgan to approach silently.

"What is it?" Morgan asked looking over at the house with concern on his face.

"We've got a situation" Hotch whispered, "See the drapes?" both men nodded, "Emily never has the drapes closed in the afternoon."

Morgan and Dave moved to remove their weapons and approach the house.

"Stop" Hotch whispered, "If there's something wrong, we can't just go in, guns blazing. We have to broach this situation carefully."

Morgan looked conflicted as he watched the drapes moved, "Hotch, they're in there. Emily, JJ and Garcia."

"I know" Hotch said, "You take the back, Dave, Morgan take front and I'll go to the side."

The three men split up, and Hotch walked around the side of the house, drawing his gun.

He could hear scuffling coming from the window he was walking past causing him to pause.

"Get down on the floor, now!" a male voice said causing Hotch to tighten his grip on his service weapon.

Turning the corner, Hotch approached the sliding glass door to Emily's home, he peered in through the glass and was shocked at what he saw.

Emily had a gun pointed in her face, while JJ and Garcia's hands were tied with rope and Reid was binding the two blonde's feet to the chairs they were sitting in.

He vowed to himself that he would never allow his agents to be harmed again, and here they all were, in danger in Emily's own home for that matter. He felt like a failure.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and seen it was Dave.

"Yeah?" Hotch said.

"I can see the unsub holding a gun on..." Dave started.

"I know" Hotch told him, "We go in on three."

"Is that wise?" Dave asked, "We don't want to risk spooking him, especially since he's armed."

"They know protocol" Hotch told him, "I'm sure they know that we're..."

"Shit" Hotch heard in the background.

"What?" Hotch asked, worried for his friends, "Dave what is it?"

"He's got Reid, it looks like he's been knocked out" Dave told him, "Can you get a clear shot?"

Hotch looked in through the sliding glass door, "No, not without the risk of hitting Emily or JJ."

Dave groaned, "I'm going to double round back to Morgan, "I can't get a shot here either, Garcia's right in the line of fire."

"Don't scare Morgan" Hotch told him, "You know how much he cares for them."

"Yeah right" Dave told him, "Like that'll work."

Hotch could hear the sound of quiet arguing from his cell phone.

"Jesus Hotch" Morgan told him, "We've got to get in there now before the unsub hurts someone else."

Hotch sighed, he felt conflicted at what to do. He knew Morgan was right, that they needed to act now, but he didn't want to risk his captive team's safety.

He closed his eyes and his mind flashed to Emily and the gun in her face.

He remembered the last time she had a gun to her face when he had needed to make a quick decision. And that decision was taken from him and he ended up hearing her being beaten by a cult leader.

He would not allow that to happen again, not on his watch. And definitely not with her life on the line.

"We move in" Hotch spoke into the phone, "Now."

Hotch slid open the glass door quietly, slinking close to the wall that separated the dining room from the living room.

Minding his steps, Hotch peered around the corner and could see the unsub's head, he couldn't make out the man's word but he could tell from his body language that the man was committed to his cause.

He didn't want this situation to go badly, knowing that his people were in danger didn't sit well with him.

All he wanted was to pull them out and make sure that no one and nothing hurt them ever again. He would not let anyone hurt her, them again.

He could see the unsub moving his gun towards Garcia and JJ, while Emily's eyes moved from the women to the unconscious Reid. He could tell that a plan was formulating in her mind.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before she would try something, and he hoped that whatever it was it would be all ok.

"Don't move" the unsub shouted at Emily, "What is this young man's name?"

"Reid" Garcia said, her voice faltering as she took a deep breath and looked at her young friend, "Don't hurt him."

"Don't worry" Emily told her, "He can't hurt Reid. I won't let him."

"You think you can beat me?" the unsub told her moving the gun away from her face, "I'd like to see you try."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "You're nothing but a pathetic weak little man."

The unsub narrowed his eyes, "I'd suggest you lose the attitude, woman. Less you want to end up like you friends right there."

Emily looked down at Reid and said with a firm determination in her voice, "You won't get away with this. I can promise you that."

Hotch was proud of the determination in her voice, but felt his blood rise when he heard the sound of a slap come from the living room.

"Good bye, Reid" the unsub said holding up his gun, but looked up when he seen Hotch rush in from the kitchen while Dave and Morgan burst through the front door.

"FBI freeze" Hotch ordered watching Morgan shove the unsub down on the ground.

"What the hell?" the man called out looking up from the ground, "Who the hell are you?"

"Morgan? Hotch?" Emily said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, saving you?" Dave said going to the ground and saw Reid sit up without an ounce of pain.

"Reid?" Morgan said, surprised to see his young friends fine, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" Reid said looking at them surprised, "Why?"

"But he..." Hotch said looking over at their unsub and the confused faces of his friends while Emily and Reid helped untie JJ and Garcia.

"Uh, excuse me?" the man said, "I know I'm supposedly the bad guy here, but Emily, a little help please?"

Emily turned around, "Oh crap. Sorry Albert."

Albert sighed as he felt the handcuffs be removed, "Ow, those actually hurt. Man."

"I'm so sorry, Albert" Emily said turning around to look at the three men, "Now what the hell was that?"

Hotch grimaced as he ran his hand over the back of his hair then holstered his weapon.

"What?" JJ asked looking from the three embarrassed faces to the confused one of Emily, "Seriously what the hell?"

"We thought you all were being held hostage" Dave said looking at the scrawny man they had believed was an unsub and realizing that Emily, JJ hell even Reid could of taken the man down with a rough shove.

"What?" Garcia asked looking at Morgan then laughing, "Oh my God."

"And you all came in, kicking down my door running to the rescue like a calvary?" Emily asked shaking her head in amusement, "That's sweet, I think. But that really wasn't necessary. This is Albert Chero he's a security expert and part time self defense trainer."

"And one time punching bag" Albert said rubbing his jaw, "Remember Emily?"

"I try not to think about that" Emily muttered, looking over at Hotch and the team, "Well, do you all have something to say?"

"Sorry, Emily" Dave said quickly.

"Yeah, Princess. My bad" Morgan said shaking his head.

"I apologize as well" Hotch said avoiding her eyes.

"Not to me, you morons" Emily said rolling her eyes, "How about to Albert?"

The three men quickly ushered out apologies, while Albert shook his head.

"Hey, no harm, no foul" Albert said heading for the door, "Emily, I'll see you later. Hopefully much later, my body needs to recover from that take down." He shot Morgan a look as he walked out.

Closing her door, she inspected it sighing in relief, "Glad to see my door is still in tact, must be losing your touch Morgan. "

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Actually that was Dave over here, so I guess you owe me an apology..."

"Does she?" Garcia asked, "Mon amie, you know better then tackling someone without all the facts..."

"Aw but Baby Girl, I was trying to save you" Morgan told her, "Can't blame us for having a hero complex."

"More like White Knight Syndrome" Emily said looking over at Hotch, "Look it was sweet of you all, but it was really unnecessary."

"Look we're sorry about that, but maybe if you'd I don't know forgive us we'll make it up to you" Hotch told Emily.

"How?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow knowing he was winging this.

"We'll take you all out to lunch" Dave offered, seeing the blondes smirk at that, "Wasn't there that Greek restaurant you two wanted to check out?"

"I'm actually in the mood for Italian" JJ said grinning as Dave smirk at that, "No not you, pig."

Dave chuckled looking over at the brunette pair, "You two?"

"Sure, why not" Emily said grabbing her bag, "But I like to request that for future references, please call before you come kicking down my door. I don't think my security deposit could handle another kick in."

Hotch chuckled, "Well it survived Dave's kick in, but I know it wouldn't survive Morgan's."

"Hey" Morgan said, "My kicks are graceful and legendary. Now Dave's on the other hand are..."

"Watch it, kid" Dave threatened following the others outside, "I just might send these three kicking down your door in the middle of the night."

Dave pointed his thumb towards Hotch, Emily and JJ, while Morgan snorted his nose, "Sure. I'm real scared."

Emily rolled her eyes as she and Hotch were the last ones out, "I'll ride with you, I don't think I can take another one of these conversations."

Hotch chuckled as the two dark haired agents headed to the first SUV while Morgan and Dave went to the other.

"Rock, paper, scissors you for the empty seat in Hotch's SUV" Garcia told JJ, both women watched as Reid grinned and got in the back while the two women started their game.

* * *

"Love involves a peculiar unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding." Diane Arbus

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well I hope you all liked that, leave a review and let me know.


	2. A Prowler Situation

**We Have A Situation**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...

Summary: What happens when Emily hears a prowler outside her new home?

A/N: Here's the second part, I hope you're all still enjoying it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Prowling his own quiet backyard or asleep by the fire, he is still only a whisker away from the wilds." Jean Burden

* * *

Emily move the phone to her other ear as she listened to the bickering on the conference call between JJ and Garcia when she heard a noise outside.

"What the hell?" Emily murmured to herself as she looked out the window only to see the reflection of the moon in the background of the Fall setting.

"What's wrong, Gumdrop?" Garcia asked.

"Em?" JJ said at the same time.

"Thought I heard something outside" Emily said mildly distracted by the news, "Might be the neighbor's dog though."

Garcia hummed the Twilight Zone theme whispering,"Or it could be the D.C. Masher."

"Garcia!" Emily and JJ said simultaneously.

"You know better than to make jokes like that" Emily said, "Especially in our line of work."

"Sorry sweets" Garcia said meekly, "My bad."

Emily tuned out the two talking women, and looked over at the television about a man wanted in connection to peeking in on women who escalated to breaking and entering attacking women.

"Hey, Jayje?" Emily said as the news went to a commercial, "How come the BAU isn't investigating the Peeping Prowler case?"

"I don't know" JJ said sighing, "No official invite from the police."

"Ooh" Garcia said, "And you just know something bad has to happen for them to invite the BAU in..."

Emily rubbed her head, "Guys I'm going to go. I'm getting a headache."

"Ah, poor girl" Garcia said, "You want us to drop by..."

"No thanks, PG" Emily said, "I'm just going to lay down."

"Night, Em" JJ said, "Get some rest."

"Take care, Gumdrop" Garcia said softly.

* * *

Emily was tossing and turning on her bed, when she heard crunching outside her window, and knowing that it wasn't the right season she knew that crunching was the leaves she hadn't raked up because she's not that outdoorsy.

Opening her eyes she looked to her window and her eyes widened when she saw a silhouette shape of a man outside her window.

_'Oh this is great'_ Emily thought, _'Just freaking great. Like this is the last thing I needed right now.'_

Sighing she got and went to her small safe, grabbing her gun and flashlight, she slowly opened the curtain to see if she could see anyone outside but all she saw was pitch black.

_'Here's the cliched horror movie moment'_ Emily thought bitterly, 'Big_ chested girl goes out check out noise and isn't seen again until the end credits.'_

Moving towards the living room, she unlocked the dead bolts, opening the door and froze when she saw the man's out line heading her door she quietly closed the door and locking it behind her, while she tried to catch her breath.

_'Aw crap'_ Emily thought, _'This is bad. Calm, Emily, calm.'_

Emily's eyes opened as she heard the sound of her doorknob jiggling and not wanting to end up like the ladies on the news, she scooted across the floor and hid behind divider that separated the kitchen from the hallway.

She put her gun and flashlight down and went to grab her phone when the front door opened.

Not looking up she rushed the intruder like a line driver and tackled him to the floor only seeing his back to her, she frowned when she heard a familiar grunt.

"Oof" the man said groaning in pain, Emily felt him try to get up but she straddled his back keeping him in place.

"Don't fucking move" Emily said putting her elbow in the back of the intruder's neck to stop his movements "Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my home?"

When the man didn't answer her, she pressed her knee into the back of his spine and was pleased when she heard him groan in pain.

"Answer me, asshole" Emily growled in his ear, "I have a loaded gun pointed at you and I will use it."

She felt the man shift beneath her as she pulled her knee back, grabbing on his elbow to pull him up.

"Can I move?" the man said, and Emily gasped at the recognition of his voice, "Emily?"

"Hotch?" Emily asked horrified getting up and flicking on the overhead light.

"Jesus, who knew someone so small could pack a punch" Hotch muttered as he got up and winced at the bright light.

"Hotch, oh man" Emily said remorsefully, "God I feel horrible."

"You feel horrible?" Hotch repeated indignantly, "I'm the one that got tossed around the room like a rag doll."

Emily covered her mouth with her hand, "God, Hotch I am so sorry."

"Yeah" Hotch said wincing but felt his breathed out when she put her hand on the back of his head checking him over.

"Well... what are you doing here?" Emily asked walking over to the kitchen.

* * *

Following her, he paused when she handed him a bottled water and some aspirins.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" Hotch said, "It's not every day you fall asleep at your desk due to a headache."

Walking over to her couch, she motioned for him to take a seat down as she took a sip of water.

"I'll be ok, just a regular old tension headache." Emily said putting the cool plastic on her forehead, "They come and go every once in awhile."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, looking over seeing her close her eyes, he moved in close to her and seen her eyes open, "Emily?"

Smiling at him, he felt his heart beat faster as the small surprised and pleased look adorn her face. As he pulled her close to him, he moved his hands up to her head and began massaging her temples.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked closing her eyes as she felt the pain slowly cease from her head.

As she lulled her head back, Hotch whispered, "Just let me help you."

Nodding, Emily felt his hands trail up the back of her neck, rubbing the muscles gently then went back to the temples and she felt herself sigh softly.

She could feel the pressure in her head decrease as her muscles relaxed, "How do you know how to do this?"

Chuckling lightly, "Well after you left, Reid came to me worried about your headaches..."

Emily knew about Reid's fear for his own former headaches and his constant search for treatments, she briefly heard in passing about his searches.

"Acupressure?" Emily asked, she could feel the slight chuckle in his chest "How the hell did he learn all this stuff?"

"Well when you were gone..." Hotch stalled looking at her but she made no tensed movement, "He got sick of the team babying him about his migraines. And he started looking to distract his mind with everything that happened with losing you... He got into the whole Chinese herbs and healing kick."

"Really?" Emily said turning her head to look at him, "I didn't see anything like that since I've been back."

Smiling lightly, "You should of seen him for the week he gave up coffee. That was hilarious."

Emily smiled softly, "Hey don't knock it. Giving up caffeine was the best thing ever for me..."

Hotch went back to massaging her temples, trying to control where his hands went when he heard the breathy sigh of content and pleasure.

"God you're good with your hands..." Emily said then blushed as she seen the smirk on his face, "You know what I mean."

"Uh huh" Hotch said in a non-believing tone, "Sure."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Keep that up and I won't be massaging you."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked pulling back looking surprised.

Biting her lower lip, "What?" Emily said, "I thought I was suppose to return the favor. You know, you scratch my back I scratch yours, shtick."

"Huh?" Hotch said clearing his throat as he tried to control his breathing, "You want to massage me?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "What? I thought it'd be fair since I kicked the crap out of you..."

"Oh, yeah" Hotch said contemplating that, "I guess it is fair."

Smirking, "You guess it seems fair?" Emily repeated, "I'll have you know that I am a master at massage. It may not be acupressure but I think I know how to work my hands on tense muscles..."

* * *

Hotch saw the slight coloring in her cheeks, as he raised an eyebrow at her,

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter Hotch" Emily said tsking him in a disappointed manner.

His hands left her head, and she gave him a look, "Your turn already?"

"Mm hmm" Hotch said turning around as he removed his suit jacket, "Try and be gentle, I seemed to have garnered a lot of bruises from a crazy woman."

Emily clamped her hand down hard on his shoulder, grinning when she heard a small yelp, "Really? Why would she do such a thing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he was having reservations on his own massage, "I don't know..."

Emily felt him try and pull away as she added harder pressure on his shoulders as she moved her hands to loosen his muscles.

"Might it have something to do with the fact you were skulking outside my home?"

"I wasn't skulking" Hotch denied looking over at her.

"Oh please you were one window prowl away from being I.D. as the Peeping Prowler" Emily chuckled, "I could imagine the mug shot, an 'oh so serious' look. You an unsub, classic."

Hotch grumbled at that, turning his head, "You know you don't have to massage me... I'm actually feeling ok. Must of not paid attention during Morgan's recertification training..."

Emily turned his head to look at her, "You want to go another round, Hotch?"

A look flashed over his face, causing him to lick his lower lip but he shook his head. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she could feel a stirring in her stomach as she seen him lick his lower lip and leaned in to kiss him, pulling back fast.

"Emily?" Hotch said surprised, "What was that for?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "For you being sweet, coming over here" Emily said, "Not complaining to bad about my kicking your ass. Wanted to make it up to you, and because I wanted to."

Smiling at that, he felt a hope raise in his chest, "You did? So all that whole kicking my ass was what, a way to get my attention?"

Emily bit her lip, "No Garcia, JJ and I were talking about the Peeping Prowler and the D.C. Masher..." Emily said, "Then I had my headache and was laying down when I saw someone lurking in my front yard..."

Pulling her forward, into a kiss, "I was lurking, I was observing from a safe distance..."

Emily chuckled as she kissed him back, "You stalker you..."

"Call it what you want" Hotch said leaning back on the couch, as he pulled her against his chest, "I still got you."

Emily smiled as she kissed his cheek, "And I still kicked your ass."

"Well we'll call it a draw for now" Hotch sighed as he felt Emily massage the back of his neck as she nuzzled his chest.

* * *

"The suspicious mind believes more than it doubts. It believes in a formidable and ineradicable evil lurking in every person." Eric Hoffer

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

Well I hope you all liked that. Leave a review and let me know...


	3. A Sleepless Situation

**We Have A Situation**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: Emily is exhausted, due to insomnia and given time off. Except no one will give her any peace, while it's approaching Hotch and Emily's anniversary. What will happen?

A/N: And here's the final chapter in this little series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Sleeping is no mean art; for its sake one must stay awake all day." Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Emily tossed and turned on her pillow, glad that she had shut the blinds before crawling into bed.

_'Ugh'_ Emily thought as she angrily flipped on her left side away from the window ignoring the mid afternoon light.

_'Sleep'_ Emily told her mind _'You sleep now.'_

Sighing lightly, Emily felt as though she had been up for a month.

_'Please let me sleep'_ Emily begged her tiring mind, _'Oh come on, mind. Sleep.' _

Glancing at the clock, Emily was relieved that she had been given a week off, to catch up on her sleep.

"Never again" Emily muttered to herself "Never go undercover at a sleep clinic."

Emily was majorly pissed off that she was the unfortunate FBI agent that had been chosen to go undercover at a sleep clinic where an unsub was torturing and murdering women with insomnia.

A problem she had but didn't become this severe until after the unsub was caught. Franklin Barrett ruined too many lives.

Closing her eyes, Emily decided to trick her mind into falling asleep, just as she was about to let the sandman sprinkle his bag of dust over her the phone ring.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Emily muttered glancing at the ringing offender.

Choosing to ignore it, the phone continued to ring. And ring.

Groaning, Emily picked up the phone and muttered a, "Hello?"

"Oh, Em?" Garcia said apologetically "Were you asleep?"

"Almost" Emily said controlling her anger at the apologetic woman.

"So sorry, Gumdrop" Garcia said "But do you by any chance have..."

"Baby girl" Morgan's voice said "Who are you talking to?"

"Emily" Garcia said.

"What?" JJ said sounding incensed "You're not suppose to disturb her. Hotch's orders."

"What the hell is going on?" Emily said surprised at her own tired voice.

"Emily?" Dave's voice said "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because someone called me right before I was about to fall asleep." Emily huffed out "What's going on there?"

"Don't worry about it, Princess." Morgan said "We got it handled."

"Got what handled?" Emily said suspiciously "What's going on?"

"We just..." Garcia said "What?"

"What, what?" Emily said "You know I won't be able to sleep until I know what is going on."

"Em" JJ said lightly "Franklin Barrett's escaped."

Emily bolted up from her bed "HE WHAT?"

"Escaped" Dave said "Don't worry, he can't get to you. Remember, he was in an Seattle lock up. The Seattle Bureau is searching for him, there's no reason to believe he'll come after you."

"Well let's hope" Emily muttered.

"Emily?" Hotch's voice said over the phone.

"Hotch?" Emily replied.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Hotch asked sterned but with a caring undertone.

"Because the team won't shut up?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Emily" Hotch warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emily muttered "Bye."

"Happy anniversary, Princess" Morgan said.

"Yeah, thanks" Emily grumbled hanging up.

* * *

Throwing the phone on the bed beside her, Emily threw a blanket over her head as she buried her head in the pillows and tried tricking her mind into sleeping.

Emily felt a slight movement on the bed, and her eyes shot open but she didn't move.

_'Oh god'_ Emily's mind shouted _'Someone else is in here.'_

Seeing the daylight still outside she knew it wasn't Hotch, and her mind flashed to the unsub, Barrett.

_'Damn you Strauss'_ Emily cursed the older woman who told her to go undercover at the sleep clinic _'When I die, I am so coming back and haunting your ass.'_

As she felt a hand grasping onto her shoulder, she panicked trying to kick the blankets off of her, wondering when they started to weigh a ton.

Reaching her hand lightly next to her she grabbed the phone and kicked her leg out tossing the man on to the floor, as she clicked speed dial three.

_'Oh crap'_ Emily thought _'It's Barrett.'_

"Hello?" Emily heard Dave's voice say over the phone, "Emily?"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Emily's voice said as she rolled on to the other side of the bed to get off.

Running for the living room, Emily felt a pair of strong hands grab her waist pulling her back.

A smooth voice whispered, "Shh."

"Emily!" Dave shouted into the phone.

"DAVE!" Emily shouted.

"Emily" Hotch's voice said as he turned her around to face him "It's me!"

Emily dropped the phone and punched Hotch in the shoulder, "You jerk!"

"Emily?" Dave's voice said panicking before the phone disconnected the call.

Hotch picked up the phone, ignoring the older man's voice, as he was more concerned for the frightened brunette in front of him.

"What was that for?" Hotch asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, for scaring the hell out of me and not telling me that Barrett escaped." Emily said placing the phone on the table.

"You don't have to worry about Barrett" Hotch assured her "He's not going to get you."

Hotch walked Emily over to the couch and sat down pulling her close to him, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"How can you be so sure?" Emily asked feeling safe.

"Because, one I got time off, so we can go away for our anniversary and two because there is no way I will let anyone take you away from Jack or me" Hotch promised.

"Going away?" Emily asked "Where are we going away to?"

"You remember that little bed and breakfast we were at last year?" Hotch said kissing her forehead.

"The old country inn?" Emily asked smiling at the idea.

"We got a week booked there. Just you and me." Hotch promised her.

"What about Jack?" Emily asked.

"Jessica's going to take them to visit her parents." Hotch said "They're all excited about it. So it will be just the two of us."

Emily leaned her forehead on his "I'd like that."

A loud banging noise caused the two to look at the front door as they saw their team staring at them, guns drawn.

"What the hell?" Hotch shouted in shock, as Emily raised her hands above her head in surrender.

"Are you two alright?" Dave said voice calming at the sight of the dark haired pair.

"We will be when you tell us why you kicked down our door?" Hotch said holding Emily close to him.

"She called us, we heard shouting..." Reid said scanning the home for any intruder "We assumed that Barrett got her."

"Well you know what happens when you assume..." Emily muttered looking up to see three male eyes on her, and a female pair laced with concern "What?"

"Why did you hang up before telling us you were ok?" JJ asked.

"Hotch over here woke me up while I was buried in blankets..." Emily said "I didn't know it was him before I..."

"Kicked me half way across the room" Hotch finished "Who knew she was a kicker?"

"And you called us?" Morgan said "We heard the struggle and than a hang up."

"I figured out it was him." Emily said "You know none of this would of happened if you hadn't told me about Barrett."

"We thought you'd want to know..." Morgan offered lamely.

"That the unsub who murdered women at a sleep clinic that I went undercover at, and nearly got killed at had escaped jail?" Emily said "Yeah, I couldn't sleep before after hearing that you think I'd feel safe closing my eyes?"

Morgan, JJ, Dave and Reid all looked remorseful.

"Ok," Hotch said "So now you see she's alive and well. You can all go now, we're going to pack for our vacation."

"Vacation?" JJ asked.

"Anniversary vacation" Emily said "Now, go. Out, march. One foot in front of the other."

"Bye" Reid said.

"Get some sleep, Princess" Morgan said "Because those bags, don't do you justice."

"Smack him for me" Emily muttered to Dave who nodded and kissed her forehead.

Hotch shut the door and inspected it "Not too much damage. Guess Morgan's losing his touch."

Emily chuckled "Don't tell him that."

Hotch wrapped an arm around Emily as the two headed towards there room to pack.

* * *

An Irish Proverb said, "A good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book."

* * *

**The End**

See the review button right down there? Give it a tap. You know you want to...


End file.
